Hopeless Wanderer
by Andy L
Summary: Crônicas de Hogwarts Eles eram idênticos em aparência. Era possível distingui-los, porém, pelo brilho dos olhos e o tamanho do sorriso. Harley era aquele dos olhos sombrios.
1. Prólogo

Aquela era talvez a primeira vez que o sorriso de Harley era quase tão grande quanto o de Peter.

Dois garotos ruivos sentados no chão de madeira desgastada vibrando em seus lugares, dois pares de olhos verdes brilhantes indo de segundo em segundo verificar a porta, duas expressões alegres e ansiosas quase que completamente iguais.

Havia aquele "_quase"_, contudo. Seus traços irlandeses e britânicos pronunciados eram os mesmos, a altura e corte de cabelo também. Se os dois ficassem de frente, seria como olhar para um espelho. Mas sempre havia aquele detalhe crucial que permitia a todos que, se observassem um pouco mais atentamente, os deixavam distinguir os gêmeos.

Peter tinha um sorriso longo que quase lhe rasgava a face, exibindo os dentes brancos e alinhados sem pudor. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como faróis e se desviavam para pontos diferentes em cada segundo. As mãos do garoto batiam um ritmo qualquer impacientemente na perna, e mudava de posição de minuto em minuto, numa inquietação sem fim.

Harley, por outro lado, estava bem diferente. Oh, não duvide: Seu sorriso era só um pouquinho menor do que o de Peter. Não porque estivesse menos feliz, mas a estranheza de fazer o gesto em demasia lhe impedia de dar um sorriso enorme como o do irmão. Se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se os lábios e maxilar do ruivo não doíam, sendo forçados por tanto tempo tão frequentemente. Os seus mesmo estavam começando a doer depois de algumas dezenas de minutos mantidos na mesma posição. Esse desconforto, no entanto, não parecia afetar seu irmão cheio de sorrisos.

O brilho em seus olhos igualavam ou pelo menos chegavam perto dos de Peter, mas não batia suas mãos em agitação ou se remexia. Ao contrário: seu corpo relaxava com serenidade, como que se preparando para a adrenalina que logo iria abrigar. Revirava entre os dedos uma peça de xadrez, um rei, feita em mogno quase negro, do jogo que ele e Pete tinham entalhado junto do pai. Os cortes eram rudes e bruscos, mas tinham um quê de beleza em si, ou talvez essa impressão só se devesse ao valor emocional atribuído a peça.

De repente, a porta se abriu com um rangido familiar. Aidan entrou, as botas de couro enlameadas sujando o chão (O que gerou uma reclamação quase resignada de Siobhan da cozinha). Ele espreitou da porta, os olhos verdes brilhando e um sorriso secreto e convidativo no canto dos lábios. Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer uma só palavra, os dois garotos ruivos tinha saltado em seus calcanhares, correndo em direção a porta. O homem ficou lá por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma risada estrondosa e seguir os filhos.

Os três iam em direção ao estábulo, que ficava não muito longe da casa rústica. Os meninos andavam em um meio trote, quase vibrando de antecipação, enquanto o homem seguia atrás, mais calmo, embora seu rosto mostrasse certa ansiedade também.

Ele estava cansado, isso era um fato, escrito nos ombros largos ligeiramente caídos e na forma que seus pés meio que se arrastavam no caminho. Seu corpo, embora forte e resistente, implorava por sua cama quente e talvez um beijo amoroso de Siobhan antes de cair no sono. Não podia deixar de ver a reação dos meninos, contudo. Afinal, trabalhara toda a noite e parte daquela manhã nisso, não podia desistir na linha de chegada.

— Bem, aqui estamos, garotos. — Anunciou ele enquanto entravam na construção bem feita, a voz forte ecoando um pouco. — Fiquei a noite preparando eles para vocês, então é só montar. Pete, o Floco é dócil, mas vai com calma. Har, toma cuidado com o Estrela. Ele pode ser bem impaciente e apressadinho, okay? Podem montar. — Disse o homem, um sorriso cansado no rosto, o leve sotaque do campo proeminente em sua fala. Apesar da fadiga, foi para o lugar onde Tempestade Iminente (Um nome um tanto pretensioso para um cavalo, mas Aidan gostava) batia os cascos. Não poderia perder o olhar no rosto dos garotos nos primeiros momentos em que montassem seus próprios cavalos.

Os meninos não perderam tempo. Harley avançou com rapidez para o lugar onde ficava Estrela Negra, seu garanhão, um mustangue de pelos negros e olhos de ônix que era mais esguio que musculoso. O pai dos garotos os acostumava aos cavalos desde que eram pequenos potros. Assim, Estrela não se assustou ou recuou relinchando como faria para qualquer outra pessoa quando o pequeno ruivo levantou a mão para passar por sua crina macia e acariciar seu focinho, montando num movimento fluído. Alguns lugares a frente, Peter já estava montado em Floco de Neve, seu mustangue branco.

— Ah, e antes que vocês partam avoados como sei que vão. — Aidan lançou a eles um olhar severo nesse parte, embora levemente divertido. — Tomem isso. — Tirou um pano puído de cima de uns caixotes deixados de lado, revelando dois chapéis de caubói de couro macio. Os olhos de Harley se arregalaram em veneração. O sorriso de Peter, sendo biologicamente possível ou não, era ainda maior. Aidan sorriu, daquele jeito que acentuava suas rugas de riso ao redor dos olhos, e colocou os chapéis na cabeça dos meninos. Eles disseram um "_Obrigado, pai"_ reverente em uníssono. — Tudo bem, podem ir. — Disse, ele mesmo montando Tempestade e dando impulso.

Harley não pensou uma segunda vez. Ficar montado num cavalo sem correr parecia simplesmente errado, e Estrela compartilhava sua impaciência. Não levou mais de alguns segundos depois dele dar impulso para o mustangue partir num trote rápido e depois numa corrida. Montar no cavalo negro, no qual ele estava acostumado a cuidar e sinceramente gostava, era ótimo. O vento batia com violência no rosto e resfriava seu corpo. Não demorou muito para sentir frio na manhã gelada, estando vestido só com um jumper leve, mas não se importou nem por um segundo. A adrenalina corria em suas veias, o incitando a correr mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido. Em pouco tempo se perguntou se as patas de Estrela estavam mesmo tocando o chão. Só a corda do chapéu amarrada a seu pescoço o impedia de voar para longe no esquecimento.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado. A velocidade, a adrenalina e o prazer em tudo aquilo ocupavam sua mente por completo. Quando voltou, porém, viu que o sol estava alto num céu sem nuvens, e Floco repousava no estábulojunto de Tempestade. Seu pai e Pete não estavam a vista. Embaraçado, percebeu que se esquecera dos dois no meio da sensação viciante de velocidade. Levou um cansado mais aparentemente satisfeito Estrela Negra para os estábulos, onde lhe deu comida e água, escovou o pelo e tirou as rédeas e sela.

—Foi uma boa corrida, garoto. —Disse para o cavalo, lhe acariciando a crina. Não podia deixar de sentir, no fundo de sua mente, o quanto era estúpido fazer isso, mas parecia simplesmente… certo, falar com Estrela. Sorriu, indo para casa.

Lá dentro, Pete comia seu almoço vorazmente, aparentemente com muita fome depois da corrida à cavalo, um prato quente de ensopado de carneiro com batatas sendo esvaziado com rapidez. Tentou dar a ele uma saudação e falar alguma coisa ainda com comida na boca, mas um olhar de falcão da mãe dos dois, Siobhan, fez o menino sinalizar um "_mais tarde"_ e voltar humildemente para sua comida. Harley sorriu.

O ruivo andou pelo corredor, chegando ao segundo quarto da casa. Ali, como imaginava, repousava o pai, dormindo profundamente, grossas cortinas obscurecendo toda a luz. Hesitou um momento sobre a soleira, antes de avançar, o chapéu que havia ganhado na mão.

Dormindo, as linhas no rosto de seu pai se suavizavam, o cabelo negro bagunçado se espalhando e misturando-se à barba por fazer. Ele roncava levemente, e Harley percebeu com diversão que mesmo esse som era um tanto forte e estrondoso. Ficando de cócoras, o ruivo sorriu levemente.

— Obrigado por ser o melhor pai do mundo. — Falou baixinho. — Eu posso não mostrar como o Pete, pai, mas eu te amo muito. Obrigado. — Repetiu, passando o polegar pela borda de seu chapéu, antes de se levantar, subitamente envergonhado, com a intenção de sair do quarto. Antes que pudesse, porém, ouviu um murmúrio baixo e sonolento que se parecia com um "_Também te amo, filho"_. Corou ao perceber que foi ouvido, mas isso não impediu o sorriso de florescer em seu rosto.

Poucas semanas depois, quando Harley voltasse de uma corrida e um policial estivesse falando com sua mãe em prantos, quando Aidan Daves, seu pai, estivesse morto, ele iria recolher essa memória e guardá-la com o máximo de zelo e cuidado que poderia reunir.

HDHDHDHD

So, vamos lá.

Esse projeto foi ideia da Last Rose of Summer. Jogamos um RPG Potteriano. Com muita falta de juízo e ideias vindo sem parar, logo eu já tinha 14 (14!) vidas para cuidar, somente dois deles sendo cannons. Como, infelizmente, eu tenho uma vida fora desse computador, muitos são meio esquecidos e guardados na gaveta.

Assim, quando a Roz veio e me chamou para fazer esse projeto junto dela, eu não poderia fazer outra coisa senão dizer sim. Surgiu a oportunidade de escrever as milhares de ideias para os personagens que eu tinha, fazer logo as cenas pelas quais estou ansiosa e descobrir um tanto dos que não conheço muito bem.

A ideia foi totalmente dela, e as "crônicas" dela, bem, seria legal lê-las também. Não só porque ela escreve superbem, mas também porque complementa a história.

A maioria dos personagens não são de minha autoria, tampouco de Rowling, mas sim das outras pessoas que jogam o RPG, e eu e ela temos total permissão para usá-los. Muita da genealogia original dos livros é modificada, então não estranhem se de repente aparecer um Rosier ou um Black a mais.

O universo, é claro, pertence à J. K. Rowling, e um ou outro personagem também (Marotos, alguém?). Não tenho nenhuma intenção de tirar lucro de qualquer forma com essa história. O título e o trecho na sinopse vem da música "Hopeless Wanderer" do Mumford & Sons, e combina um tantinho com o Har. Seria legal dar uma olhada na letra.

O enredo, alguns personagens, e o principal dessa história, porém, são meus, e não seria legal se houvesse plágio que, vamos combinar, é uma coisa horrível. Essa história também está sendo publicada no Nyah!Fanfiction, aliás, mas sobre o mesmo nome.

Espero que gostem da história. Estou sempre aberta a críticas educadas de qualquer tipo e, se eu tiver demorando muito para atualizar (o que eu juro que vou tentar evitar), pode me dar uns puxões de orelha também.

Outras fics do projeto:

Holes - Peter Daves (Last Rose of Summer): fanfiction .com .br/historia/479707/Holes/ 


	2. When Your World is Falling Apart

Quando Harley entrou de casa, suado e com os músculos doloridos, o rosto corado lhe destacando as sardas, mal podia imaginar o que estava prestes a sentir.

Entrou sem falar nada, mas seus olhos brilhavam loucamente. As coxas ardiam depois de ficar em cima do cavalo por tanto tempo, e a fadiga era inevitável. Os braços, cansados de segurar as rédeas por horas seguidas, caíam ao seu lado sem força. Não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas depois de sua primeira corrida em Estrela, seu esguio mustangue negro. Desde então, Harley descobrira que era um completo viciado em velocidade, sentir o vento batendo no rosto e a adrenalina correndo nas veias. Era uma droga que não tinha a mínima intenção de largar. Sinceramente, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma sensação no mundo que era melhor.

Com isso, é claro que ele passava boa parte de seu dia correndo. Isso significava cuidar de Estrela Negra pelo menos o dobro do que se tinha de cuidar dos outros cavalos, e por vezes chegar em casa com energia suficiente só para comer algo e se jogar na cama, mas ele não se importava muito.

Sua mãe se preocupava ao pouco, ao ver o filho tão cansado e sem energia, e era cada vez mais frequente que reclamasse sobre as horas que passava montado no cavalo. Mas Harley sempre fora um garoto um tanto estranho, apático. Não se interessava nos carrinhos ou blocos de montar de madeira, e o único motivo pelo qual brincava pela fazenda era Peter, que, com um companheiro disponível ali do lado, não aceitaria se divertir sozinho. Tinha particular talento em desenhar, mas só fazia isso quando Pete o chamava para que realizassem a atividade juntos. Era um bom nadador, mas só ia para o lago quando o irmão ou um dos pais fosse.

Sinceramente, era um tanto de um alívio para a mãe que o garoto, tão diferente de seu animado irmão, encontrasse algo que gostava de verdade. Assim, as reclamações eram mais para expor superficialmente o que pensava que qualquer outra coisa.

Tirou o casaco de lã de ovelha, o ideal para as temperaturas moderadas em que estavam, o colocando no cabideiro. Lembrou-se das reclamações da mãe de tirar o chapéu enquanto dentro de casa, mas decidiu fingir que tinha esquecido.

Quase que imediatamente percebeu que algo estava errado, mesmo ainda não sabendo de nada. Tudo estava normal: Uma revista de carpintaria deixada na mesinha da sala por seu pai, escapando à sua mania de organização. O cheiro de madeira e grama que parecia sempre permear a casa. Os livros de receita de sua mãe colocados de forma descuidada na estante, refletindo o amor pela culinária que lhe servia de profissão. Mas algo não estava certo. Observou incisivamente tudo da casa que estava em seu campo de visão, como que se procurando a coisa fora de lugar. Do seu lado, Peter, que tinha agido de forma estranhamente distraída e menos animada por todo o dia, tinha empalecido consideravelmente, olhando um tanto assombrado com algo que nem ele parecia saber o que era.

A resposta veio ao ouvir um soluço abafado vindo da cozinha. Não se sentiu largar a mochila de escola no chão, ou correr em segundos para a lugar. Quando se deu por si, estava observando a mãe, sentada num dos bancos do balcão. Seu cabelo ruivo acobreado caía de forma descuidada, fora do coque apertado em que normalmente permanecia. As feições firmes e belas estavam retorcidas numa expressão de tristeza que nenhuma pessoa jamais deveria usar, e lágrimas abundantes deslizavam de seus olhos cor de chocolate. Com um frio no estômago, se perguntou o que faria uma pessoa tão controlada como sua mãe chorar.

Pete logo estava lá, indo para junto de sua mãe e estendendo seus braços para um abraço. Siobhan agarrou-se nele como uma tábua de salvação, mergulhando a cabeça para chorar em seu peito. Peter, compreensivo mesmo quando não sabia o que estava acontecendo, acolheu a mãe com carinho, murmurando palavras de conforto que Harley não podia ouvir.

Aquilo o assustou mais do que poderia demonstrar. Siobhan era uma mulher firme, controlada. Era amorosa, mas não dada a demostrações de afeto ou de um sentimento qualquer exageradas. Contrapondo-se ao pai brincalhão, caloroso e não chegado a repreensões, ela era severa, a voz da razão na casa dos Daves, aquela que os dizia para colocar o casaco ou comer todos os legumes, e a que não soltava algumas lágrimas nem uma vez, nem mesmo ao ler a passagem mais triste de um de seus livros de romance dramático. Vê-la perder o controle era enervante, na melhor das hipóteses. Aterrorizante, na pior.

Só alguns segundos depois de ver a imagem atordoante, percebeu que não eram os únicos no cômodo. Alguns bancos distantes, estava sentado uma pessoa, se remexendo em seu lugar desconfortavelmente. Era um homem de meia idade, com traços brutos e viris e cabelos de um cinza escuro se misturando à prata. Vestia um uniforme azul-escuro bem passado de policial, seu chapéu característico sendo revirado nas mãos grandes. Olhou-o com raiva e desconfiança, assumindo imediatamente, como todo garoto impaciente de dez anos faria, que aquilo era culpa dele.

— Por que o senhor fez minha mãe chorar? — Perguntou, lentamente. Sua voz era baixa e, apesar de um tanto infantil, exibia um barítono suave bastante sutil que se acentuaria conforme crescesse. O tom era educado, mas a ameaça e raiva estavam ali, à espreita. E, se essas sutilezas não fossem o bastante, o olhar de fúria fria nos olhos verdes escuros terminaria o trabalho. O homem engoliu em seco, meio que pela notícia que teria que dar, meio que notando que aquele garoto seria perigoso no futuro.

— Sinto informar, garoto… — Ele começou.

— Harley. — Interrompeu, com irritação. Odiava que qualquer pessoa além de seu pai o chamasse de "garoto".

— Sinto informar, Harley… — Começou ele de novo, só um traço de impaciência em seu rosto. — Mas o seu pai, Aidan Daves, foi encontrado morto num dos bosques perto de Ardgroom. Não conseguimos descobrir a causa da morte, mas ele estava sem os pertences e abandonado em um lugar um tanto escondido, então acreditamos que tenha sido um assassinato depois de um assalto. — Finalmente terminou, se sentindo aliviado ao ter de tirar de cima de si o fardo de falar uma notícia daquelas para uma família.

Harley congelou. O corpo rígido, não se atrevia a piscar nem a mexer nem um músculo. Sua mente era uma confusão de palavras sem sentido, não conseguindo se concentrar em nada em particular. Em algum lugar, podia ouvir algo parecido com seu irmão engasgando-se, mas não notou isso. Imagens voavam no olho de sua mente: Seu pai lhe ensinando como jogar pedras no lago, seu pai lhe mostrando como montar, seu pai levantando um tecido velho para revelar dois chapéus de couro, o rosto adormecido de seu pai, seu pai, feliz e brincalhão, lhe desejando um bom dia na escola hoje de manhã, seu pai, seu pai e seu pai.

Não notou que tinha caído sentado no chão com um baque até sentir um espasmo de dor surda nos músculos doloridos. Entorpecido, levantou a mão para afastar uma mecha ruiva dos olhos, e quando voltou dedos molhados para seu campo de visão nublado, percebeu que estava chorando. Apertou forte o chapéu em sua mão, as lágrimas obscurecendo sua visão do couro macio.

Não sentiu muito bem os braços quentes de Peter lhe rodearem os ombros, querendo dar e receber conforto. Não sentiu, também, seus próprios braços abraçarem o irmão. Sua mente era um vazio de confusão, tristeza e dor, que pensava em mil e uma coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo. Era um observador distante e imparcial e um vivente emocional em primeira mão, um pensador frio e um sentimentalista selvagem. Estava distante do que acontecia e também dolorosamente próximo. Era tudo de ruim e nada em tudo, ao mesmo momento, em cada segundo da existência e no vazio em que até o tempo não existia.

As próximas horas se passaram em um borrão entorpecido de dor, tristeza e perda, com atos mecânicos por cima de sentimentos intensos, e Harley não poderia dizer o que tinha feito nesse meio tempo por nada no mundo. Quando finalmente estava um pouco mais dentro de si, notou estar limpo e com roupas frescas, indo para sua cama. Peter tomava respirações profundas do seu lado ao tentar controlar o choro.

Se deitou, olhando sem realmente ver para o teto de madeira envelhecida. A dor esmagava seu coração de uma forma que ele não sabia ser possível. Agora que parte do entorpecimento passara, ela vinha em força total, como que para compensar as horas em que tinha se mantido em intensidade menor. Ela dava risadas maléficas, zombando de si, falando que mesmo ele, autoproclamado garoto frio e sem muitos sentimentos, estava sob seu poder. Passeava sem pressa por todo a sua mente, fazendo questão de destruir com tristeza e dor inomináveis cada lembrança em que Aidan estava presente. Fazia-o recordar dos olhos verdes escuros rodeados de rugas de riso, dos cabelos negros bagunçados e barba por fazer, do sorriso grande e da risada estrondosa, o torturando com prazer ao lembrá-lo que ele nunca veria qualquer uma dessas coisas outra vez.

O colchão de casal se afundou ao seu lado, sinalizando que Peter havia se deitado. Quase que instintivamente, se virou no momento em que o irmão fazia o mesmo. Observou aquele rosto tão absolutamente igual e diferente do seu, e viu sua dor refletida nos olhos de um tom mais claro de verde do irmão. Abriu os braços num convite mudo e inesperado, para ambos. Pete não perdeu tempo, avançando e abraçando-se ao irmão ao enterrar sua cabeça na clavícula dele, se aninhando de modo a conseguir o máximo de contato possível, como que para que se certificar que seu irmão estava lá, que ele não tinha partido também.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse algo úmido entrar em contato com o tecido de seu pijama fino, pequenos sons tristes de quebrar o coração sendo sufocados, respirações quentes e afiadas sendo cravadas como espadas em seu corpo. Tornou-se consciente das suas próprias lágrimas, que traçavam a linha do nariz reto e molhavam o cabelo bagunçado do irmão. Em um dia normal, teria se envergonhado delas como se fossem a coisa mais indigna do mundo. Agora, com a dor e perda lentamente rasgando seu coração à parte, não se importou nem um pouco. Apertou os braços ao redor de seu irmão um pouco mais, tendo a esperança em seus sonhos mais ilógicos que o gesto levaria embora o sentimento terrível que, ele sabia, em algum lugar de sua mente, que não lhe deixaria mais.

HDHDHD

Pelo jeito essa fic tem futuro! A maioria das minhas levo anos para poder atualizar

Essa foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já escrevi. Citar a emoção passada é uma coisa, mas descrevê-la na hora que acontece? Vamos apenas dizer que não é uma coisa que se faz em algumas dezenas de minutos à toa.

De qualquer forma, eu espero que gostem de todas as cargas emocionais aqui e que... Sei lá, façam vocês chorarem? haha *Já fui chamada de cruel mais de uma vez, avisando* Que pelo menos toque algo dentro de vocês.

Me digam o que acharam nos reviews!


End file.
